Three Lights: A complitation of songs
by bithnic
Summary: A compilation of songs I made up that I thought would have been something that the Three Lights would have once sung. Original lyrics have now been added as a reference for those who wish to view them in full! Please r&r!
1. Always with me

_A compilation of songs I made up that I thought would have been something that the Three Lights would have once sung._

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Always with me**

When I look towards the stars

All I can see is your smiling face

Looking down on me,

Reassuring me that you're alright

You're always with me!

And I love you for it

There's nothing better that you could give me

Just please never leave me alone

I'll hold your hand

And we'll make a stand

Shout out to the naked stars

That you're still here and you're alright

We'll be together soon

Can you feel it to?

Reunited by the days break

Ready to take the Galaxy by storm

You're always with me!

And I love you for it

There's nothing better that you could give me

Just please never leave me alone

Until that day I'll keep waiting and anticipating

The moment that I'll see your smile again

You're always with me!

And I love you for it

There's nothing better that you could give me

Just please never leave me alone

Moonlight princess…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Note: This is my first entry for one of the Three Lights songs that I have created. I'd love to hear what you all think! Would they really sing it? That's what I'm aiming to find out!**

**The chorus in this song is…**

'_You're always with me!_

_And I love you for it_

_There's nothing better that you could give me_

_Just please never leave me alone'_

**Just to let anyone who was curious know.**

**Whist the bridge (as short as it is)…**

'_Until that day I'll keep waiting and anticipating_

_The moment that I'll see your smile again'_

**I thought I'd add, **

'_Moonlight princess…'_

**In at the end for more of a background sound, more of a song sentence sung to symbolise the end of the song.**

**Please review!**


	2. The Same Night Sky

**The Same Night Sky**

Have you seen the moon tonight?

How bright it shines

Looking down upon us on each and every world

If I'm not with you,

At least we'll both be looking at the same night sky

The glimmering stars and the beautified moon

There's nothing else that makes me think of you

It's shine is so bright,

Just like your lovely smile

Perhaps one day we'll be living on the moon

Have you found the moon princess?

I have, I've met her

Everything she touches, she makes feel alive

If I'm not with you,

At least we'll both be looking at the same night sky

The glimmering stars and the beautified moon

There's nothing else that makes me think of you

You're my moonlight princess

As we gaze upon the moon and the stars

There's nothing more beautiful than your graceful smile

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The chorus in this song was the segment…**

_If I'm not with you,_

_At least we'll both be looking at the same night sky_

_The glimmering stars and the beautified moon_

_There's nothing else that makes me think of you_

**It's something that's close to home to me as me and my ex-boyfriend used to talk about watching the moon together and how beautiful it was even though we we're watching it from two completely different places. I miss him.**

**Please review!!!**


	3. You're The One!

**A song to/about Serena from Seiya at the Three Lights last concert before the defeat of Galaxia and before their departure from earth.**

**Please review!**

…………………………………………………………………

**You're the one!**

There's something about you that always brings me coming back

I don't seem to know what it is but I don't want to let go….

Because when you're with me I feel so alive

Is it love? Or just one of life's surprises?

Or perhaps, could it just be that I adore you?

……………………………………………………………………

Let's not waste time, let's find out today

I'll travel to the far sides of the universe just to find the words to say

You're the one I think about day and night

You're the one I think about throughout my dream flight

There's no one more perfect for me than you

……………………………………………………………………

I know that you're young and rather naïve

But that ok, I'll protect you and it'll no longer just be a dream

You know who I am, and you know my name

We'll be together one day, and then there'll be no more pain

Then every day will no longer be short and the same

………………………………………………………………….

They say that love is for fools, but I know I'm not one

Because when I saw you're face, it out lit the sun

This is no longer a friend ship, and no longer a game

Serena Tsukino, you're the one!

…………………………………………………………………

Let's not waste time, let's find out today

I'll travel to the far sides of the universe just to find the words to say

You're the one I think about day and night

You're the one I think about throughout my dream flight

There's no one more perfect for me than you

…………………………………………………………………

Let's not waste time, let's find out today

I'll travel to the far sides of the universe just to find the words to say

You're the one I think about day and night

You're the one I think about throughout my dream flight

There's no one more perfect for me than you

…………………………………………………………………

They say that love is for fools, but I know I'm not one

Because when I saw you're face, it out lit the sun

This is no longer a friend ship, and no longer a game

Serena Tsukino, you're the one!


	4. Shooting Star original lyrics

**Shooting Star**

Search for your love...   
Search for your love

………………………………………………..

You are always shining,   
Your smile is just like a tiny star.   
I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight)   
That day I couldn't protect you,   
I can only hold my remorseful tears,   
What was left was pain ( I can never forget you sweetheart)

…………………………………………………..

Search for your love, crystal of the universe   
Search for your love, don't cry for me   
Search for your love, as a matter of fact   
I love to hold you tightly.

…………………………………………………………..

I've always been looking for your sweet smell,   
to convey my voice. (I love you)   
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)   
Our Princess   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)

…………………………………………………………..

Passing through the remote night sky,   
I'm making a wish in front of a shooting star.   
I'm mumbling to myself to see you,   
(please convey my message starlight)   
Time flies by quickly, I've grown up.   
Finally I feel; the pieces of memory are not enough.

………………………………………………………………..

(please stand by my side sweetheart)

……………………………………………….

Search for your love, the silver seed   
Search for your love, the boat is floating   
Search for your love, madly   
I was swept away by the current.

……………………………………………………..

I've always been looking for your sweet smell,   
to convey my voice. (I love you)   
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)   
Our Princess   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)

………………………………………………….

Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**MAJOR DISCLAIMER!!!!!!: I DO NOT own this song. I do not own the rights, the words, the music etc. **

**I have merely found the words and submitted them for all of those people out there who have trouble finding them. This is more or less just a reference to them. Recognition to the website where I found these lyrics will be listed on my personal profile. **

**Please let me know if this is a helpful idea!**


	5. All I Need

**All I Need**

My heart is so hollow and so full of pain

But I know for sure

That you'll come back again

When I drift away all I can see is your face

When will I see you again? When will things be right?

……………………………………………………………………….

If I call your name out to the stars

Will you call back?

Because in the end that's all I really need

…………………………………………………………………..

I've been reassured that I'll see you again

But my heart weeps with the truth that might be

Perhaps there never will be another again

And in the end you're only a memory

Hidden deep within my darkened mind

………………………………………………………………..

But then I see a glimpse of light

And at the moment, I know

I know for sure that things will be alright

I'll see you again one day

Someday soon

……………………………………………………………..

If I call your name out to the stars

Will you call back?

Because in the end that's all I really need

………………………………………………………

**Please review!**


End file.
